


Finding True Love

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Work!!!, Idk how to tag yet, Sorry!, angst :(, fluff!!!, no beta!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassandra's life was horrible until she was taken in by Crowley! But everything changed after she met the Winchester!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Haven't started yet but im so excited!!!!! First work so plz no hate or flames in the comments! Im so excited to do this with you guyz!!!! THX!!!!!  
\- The Author (OH MY GOD!!!!!)


	2. Chapter One: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! It's the first chapter you guyz!!!!!!!!!!

Hi! My name is Cassandra Amelia Titania Flower Hope Sun Morningshine! This is the story of how my life changed forever!  
It all started when I was 13 and my mom sold me to a demon so that she could buy more drugs. My mom was a drug addict so she was always looking for more drugs. So eventually she wanted them so bad that she sold me to a demon so that she could buy more drugs for her addiction! Can you believe that!?  
But the demon wasn’t so bad. He took me under his wing! He’s basically my father now! He’s the current king of hell so you probably know him. It’s Crowley! He made me his righthand woman because there is no one he could ever trust more! He’s sending me to get into the ranks of the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean. But I’m kinda nervous. What if I’m not good enough to earn their trust? But whatever. I’m doing this for Dad.  
So I broke into their hunt. They were cornered by a demon and their angel friend Castiel wasnn’t! So I saved the day. I lunged forward stabbing the demon with my knife.  
It fell dead at my feet. I tried not to flinch. For all I know that might have been one of dad’s demons. But no time for that now.  
Dean froze staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He was probably thinking about how ugly I was.  
I was shaped all wrong, and I was never pretty enough. I knew it. Dad always tells me not to be self-conscious but how can I not be when I look like this.  
Boys always stared at me and I knew it was because I was so ugly. Really i was worthless.  
 **Dean**  
My eyes widened, flitting over the girl. She was the most gorgeous person I had ever laid eyes on.  
Her platinum blonde hair was shimmering, tumbling down her back in waves. Her ocean blue eyes were sparkling, as clear as a summer’s day. Her pink lips were full, but not too big. Her skin was perfect, no blemishes, just pale and gorgeous. She was prettier than any model I’d ever seen, with curves in all the right places.  
She was perfect.  
And when she spoke that image just grew. “Are you alright?” Her eyes were soft and full of concern.  
But besides that was her voice. It was the most… the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life. Like the sun rising on a summer day. I was in love, I realized with a start.  
I glanced over at Sammy to see (just in case) if he felt the same way, but he just seemed happy. I internally sighed. I didn’t want to fight my brother.  
“We’re fine, thank you!” Sam grinned. “I’m Sam, what about you?” He tilted his head.  
“Cassandra,” She smiled. Cassandra. I stopped myself from letting out a dreamy sigh. “Cassandra Amelia Titania Flower Hope Sun Morningshine.” A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. “It’s nice to meet you,” Her cheeks flushed.  
“And you too,” I smiled, hoping I didn’t look like an idiot.  
 **Sam**  
I smirked ever so slightly watching Cassandra and Dean interact. Yeah, she was beautiful, but not my type.  
But Dean? Well, he was clearly already head-over-heels for her. A moment later Cas appeared, taking in the sight with wide eyes.  
Then his eyes landed on Cassandra, and I frowned. This wasn’t going to end well. His eyes immediately filled with soft love, and that was only going to end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guyz liked this!!!!!! SUBSCRIBE KUDOS AND COMMENT FOR MORE!!!!!


End file.
